Trial and Error
by Ryouki's Slave
Summary: 3 years after they're wed, Takako dies leaving Sasame with a baby boy. Despite his strong facade, Mawata sees he's still broken. She nourishes both father and son to Goh, her fiancee's displeasure and as old feelings return she is forced to choose between
1. Last Wishes

**Disclaimer: No.. I don't any of these characters...but you knew that right?**

**Rs:Yay, I'm baack!**

**Sasame: You make it sound like a horror flick.**

**Rs: Watch it muse! I don't have this whole story written up so I do anything to you on a whim...Got that?**

**Sasame: (rolls eyes) Yes Mam.**

**Rs: That's better...Welcome, this is the sequel to "Before Your Wedding Day" (It takes place 3 years later) and while it's not necessary to read the prequel, I strongly recommend it. However unlike it's predecessor, this is is not a one-shot and will probably be at least 10 chapters. Now...enjoy!**

**Trial and Error**

_" Happiness is fleeting, a dove flying after the setting sun. Still perhaps its elusiveness is what makes those occasions worth more than any treasure swallowed by the sea. I must have known that you and I could never lie in fields of wildflowers without any cares forever…Still I would give anything to live that moment again, but I will have to wake up facing the fact that you are gone…"_

**Chapter One: Last Wishes**

"Gomen nasai…Sasame-san…I'm afraid there is nothing I can do." The older gentleman shook his head wearily as he closed the door behind him. Russet eyes gazed sympathetically down at the young man with his head in his hands.

Mauve eyes met his wildly " Demo Gensai-sensei, you're a doctor, surely there is something you can do?" Sasame's voice broke between hysteria and the desire that his bedridden wife in the next room not hear this conversation.

The exhausted doctor wearily ran his fingers through his whitening hair. "Sasame-san…I can't explain what's happening to her…In the recent years I have known Takako-san, her health has always been…delicate; her immune system unsuitable in battling even a common cold. My assumption is that the additional stress of bearing a child must have pushed her body beyond repair." He paused before sighing, he felt as if he had aged a century in a few hours. " I recommend you just make her as comfortable as possible until…"

"Iie, I won't allow for that possibility! What about treatments? Money is no problem…Surely there must be something we can do!" The younger man bellowed.

"We could give her a transplant…but it's such a risky process and there's just not enough time…" Doctor Gensai replied firmly.

"I - I refuse to believe that!"

"Believe what you will, but at the end of the day facts are all that remain…Sumimasen."

'_Yeah well we can't even tell you all the facts... Damnit!' _The distraught husband inwardly screamed.

" You know what, you just take your facts and shove them up your-" Sasame's raves were cut off as a voice called.

"Sasame-kun? Takako-chan wishes to see you…" The previous Leafe knight turned his head back to see Himeno, her bottom lip trembling.

Sasame nodded silently, trodding towards the 21-year old woman. "Domo arigatou Himeno-chan for all you have done for us, demo you should go back to your family. I'm sure Hayate misses you. Besides you don't need anymore stress in your condition. It's not good for the baby." He mumbled gently patting her belly, which sheltered a six-month old fetus.

"Oh you are both dear friends. I couldn't stay away. Anyways my husband can make dinner a couple times, it won't kill him." She waved him off lightly with a tender smile.

Sasame back weakly, the strength that emanated from her gave him courage. He nodded one last time to his guests before opening his bedroom door, knowing well what sight would meet him.

There his wife lay propped up against a bunch of fluffy, white pillows. The woman's once lustrous mahogany locks now hung over her cotton spearmint gown in limp waves, causing her ashen skin to stand out even more. In fact, the faint glimmer in her viridian eyes was the only sign of life that remained.

Cradled in her thin arms lay a sleeping infant, barely three months old. A familiar mane of milky flaxen hair adorned his head along with the same prominent nose and chin. However, the click as his father closed the door, roused the baby boy to reveal emerald eyes under dark, thick lashes. A small cry escaped from the pink pouty lips, evermore contrasted against plump porcelain skin.

"Shhh…Hush little Kyo-chan…it's only your Otou-chan." Takako cooed tenderly.

Sasame felt all his anxiety and anger slip away at this gentle display of maternal love. "Here koneko, why don't you allow me to hold him for awhile. You need your rest…" He murmured softly kissing her forehead, before taking the squalling baby.

"Alright…" She acquiesced reluctantly, before slumping against the pillows in exhaustion.

Her husband frowned slightly when she started shivering and sadly pulled the heavy blankets up closer around his wife. Everyone else had already donned their light spring clothes, but his love would not be warmed with a heater or thick covers. Her illness chilled her to the bone. It had started out as a mere cold a couple weeks earlier, which had developed into pneumonia. When she was treated with antibiotics, she only grew weaker and suddenly days before, her lungs had begun to fail.

"So…what did Gensai-sensei say?" Takako asked weakly.

Sasame opened his mouth to respond, but no words would come out.

"I see…how much time do I have left? Koishii?"

"What do you mean?" Sasame forced a smile. "You won't die…you can't…if I give you some of my Leafe maybe-"

Takako shook her head, cutting him off. "Iie you know my body will reject your Leafe for my spirit is tainted from my days as Fenrir. As Fenrir…I exerted much of my human body beyond its limits, leaving…complications when I reverted back to my human self." She coughed before continuing " A Pretear's strength derives from her knights when she prets with them. However, Fenrir's power stems from the dark recesses of her human soul."

"If only I had told you I loved you back then…maybe you wouldn't have become the Princess of Disaster…" Sasame mumbled, gently rocking their son to sleep.

"Oh koi…don't try to shoulder this world on your own. We don't know what would have happened. You always say we should focus on the present, that's why we named our son Kyo." She feebly raised her hand to caress her lover's cheek.

He clenched his eyes attempting to hold in tears that threatened to spill. _'I have saved the world so many times, yet I'm unable to save the one I love most.' _Sasame suddenly loathed his super keen hearing, for it forced him to endure every shallow breath she drew and each heartbeat growing fainter as the sounds rang uncontrollably in his ears.

"Sasame…promise me…" Takako broke off wheezing.

"Anything my love!" He declared vehemently.

"Promise me…when I die…you'll find love and happiness again…a strong woman who will be a... nurturing mother…to our son." Her hand slipped weakly from her husband's cheek.

"Iie you can't die…I refuse to lose you again…I can't live without you!" The normally composed knight felt his self-control slip away as his voice cracked in hysteria.

As if he could understand what was happening, Kyo began to wail in is father's arms; only to be silenced with a reassuring caress as Takako trailed her fingertips lightly down his cheek.

"Onegai…promise me koi…" She pleaded, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"I can't…" He whimpered

"Onegai…for me…for Kyo…and for you…"

"Alright, I promise…" He squeezed her hand in return.

"Domo arigatou…for all you have done…for me." She smiled shakily as each breath grew increasingly labored. I'll always…love…you…my…knight." She choked out as everything swam into an eternal darkness before her eyes.

Her hand went limp in her husband's as his ears were filled with silence, no longer plagued by faint heartbeats or shallow breathing…She had left him.

**Rs: Ohhh...the trajedy. Despite all Takako's done, I can't hate her, so I let her die with honor. **

**Sasame: I have a son? **

**Rs: Yup and actually when Takako says** "You always say we should focus on the present, that's why we named our son Kyo." **She's refering to the fact that one of the meanings for Kyo is "today".**

**Sasame: Oh...I thought you just chose that name because Kyo is your favorite character in Fruits Basket. Ayways why a son first? You're big on girls being the first child.**

**Rs: Well as a little spoiler...Himeno is going to have a baby girl. I'm leaving room open for a sequel to this story featuring everyone's kids.**

**Sasame:A sequel to a sequel? That doesn't make sense...**

**Rs: WHO ASKED?**

**Sasame: He he...nobody...So who am I gonna fall in love with?**

**Rs: Who else? Mawata! Although the question is whether or not you'll get her! (gotta create some suspense icegirl13-san)...plenty of guys crying for their loves and seething in jealousy too Tragic-san! Now all who would like another chapter soon, please hit the pretty purple button and tell me what you think and how to improve if something is lacking! Bye-bye!**


	2. Soulless Eyes

**Disclaimer: Once more I own none of the characters used in this story, but you knew that didn't you? Duh...**

**Rs: Yay it's been so long! I'm such an erratic updater, I don't have a specific update day... I try to update at least once a week though.**

**Sasame: Yup you're horrible (yawns)**

**Rs: (simmering in anger) Anyways, I like to give credit to those who review, so give it up to these people!**

_icegirl13_

_animearlinefreak_

_Tragic Alchemy_

_KHStennis01_

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Rs: Idon't thinkI mentioned this, but "Before Your Wedding Day" is actually set two years after the original series, so this story is really set five years from the original series in which Himeno was sixteen so now she's twenty-one.**

**Here's a quick age chart: ( I'll explain my aging theory used for this story in a later chapter)**

**Hayate, Goh, Sasame, Kei:( I think they're all the same age?) 24**

**Himeno, Yayoi& Mayune(same age?): 21**

**Takako: (was at time of death) 22**

**Mawata: 19**

**Mannen: 17**

**Hajime: 13**

**Shin: 11**

**Kaoru & Natsue:...does it really matter? I doubt they would want to be reminded...although Kaoru is definetly a good deal older. ( In the manga anyways)**

**Rs: I tell you, this part took some serious thinking. I had to come an idea why Sasame wouldn't technically be like in his late thirties.**

**Sasame: Ewwww.**

**Rs: Yeah although I bet you still be pretty hot though! Say did anyone who read "Frozen Hearts" remember Dr. Gensai? LOL it's so fun to bring your stories together in some way! Alright I bet you're sick of hearing me blabber, on with the story!**

**Chapter 2 Soulless Eyes**

_Numb, incomplete, empty…there was no way to express how he felt as her last heartbeat resonated in his ears. It was as if he himself had died along with her. The ears that could hear a feather drop an ocean away had suddenly become deaf._

"Sasame-san? What do you think of this one?"

The weary young man's eyes flickered in annoyance at the photograph of an elaborately adorned casket inlaid with white satin. Flipping the picture over, he arched his eyebrow at the even more ridiculous price.

"She was extremely special…surely you'd want the best for her no?"

Sasame blinked incredulously at this profusely perspiring and balding middle-aged man before him. 'How dare he? My wife has just died and this bastard is giving me a sales pitch? Is he even human?' Still out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a framed photo of a woman along with a teenage boy and a younger girl laughing; ocean waves crashing in the background. Suddenly overwhelmed with nostalgia, Sasame's irritation melted. 'This man…is no different from me…He's only working to provide for his family…"

"You're right sir, I'll take this one." Sasame smiled desolately as he reached for his wallet.

As he exited, the young man released a weary sigh, before noticing Hayate leaning against a light pole in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

"The service is prepared for this afternoon at four." The previous wind knight mentioned offhandedly

" I really appreciate all your help Hayate. You and Himeno have been so generous towards us. I cannot thank you enough." Sasame answered gratefully.

Hayate warmly clapped his comrade and closest friend on the shoulder. " Of course…we knights don't come from normal families. We must look out for each other."

The shorter man nodded. It was true; Leafe knights weren't born into a human family with parents to raise and nurture them. Instead they only had one another.

"Would you like a ride?" Hayate asked thumbing towards the silver Mercedes behind.

"Himeno-chan made you turn your motorcycle in ne?" Sasame noted.

"Yeah…having a baby sure changes a lot." The older man ran his fingers sheepishly through his hair.

"Hai it does, demo I don't think the baby had any role in you cutting your hair." He pointed out, noticing that his friend had traded in his long, sleek locks in turn for a messy mop rather like his own.

At this statement Hayate's cheeks flushed a rosy pink. " Himeno refused to make love with me after our wedding night, saying all my hair got in the way. Your side's open." Hayate finished sliding into the driver's seat.

"And after you cut it?" Sasame smirked suggestively as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Afterwards? I think our neighbors still aren't getting any sleep." Hayate chuckled before wincing. " I do think I know why she wanted my hair short."

"Doushite?"

"So it's easier to yank when she's screaming my name in ecstasy." Hayate murmured chuckling.

"Wives…they're always trying to change something about you…" Sasame's voice trailed off as the thin veil of happiness dissipated leaving both men with the cold fact of why they had been reunited.

"Honestly Sasame…How are you?" Hayate questioned glancing over at his friend in concern.

"As well as can be expected I suppose…" He muttered, bowing his head so his light locks obscured sorrow-filled violet orbs. "You know I keep expecting to find her whenever I turn around…apologizing shyly for worrying me…It as if she's not gone until I see her…those blue lips and bloodless face, the image is a knife in my heart."

"You must have cried a lot." The driver mumbled.

His passenger shook his head. "Surprisingly…I haven't…I'm too empty. Whenever I try to let go, I find myself only holding on tighter…Well we're here. Take care Hayate and thanks for the ride. I'll see you later." Sasame finished quickly, sliding out of the car.

He was just about to slam the door when Hayate called out to him. "Sasame…"

"Hai?"

"Take care of yourself man and if you need anything at all…don't hesitate to give me a call." Azure eyes gazed worriedly at the grieving man.

He began to say something, but instead smiled softly. "Arigatou…I will." With that he shut the door and headed towards hishouse, never looking back.

Hayate watched him before starting the car and taking off. 'How long can he last? The more he tries to hold everything together, the moreit will all fall apart in the end…'

4 HOURS LATER

A heavily adorned casket lay open in the center of the church, rays of late afternoon sun casting an eerie glow. Neighbors and friends each headed towards the sarcophagus. Sasame Narimasu had no family to attend and what family Takako had…the girl died to them a long time ago.

One young woman strode slowly, her ebony gown rustling at her ankles as teal curls cascaded a few inches below her shoulders, shining in the light cast from the stained glass windows. Cerulean eyes stared ahead blankly as a faded and extremely worn letter lay clenched in porcelain hands.

_Dear Mawata,_

_Sasame has told me that you have forgiven us. I cannot thank you enough for your compassion. I hurt you in the cruelest way possible. I deserved anything but forgiveness, yet you forgave me. I hope you will never change…for Sasame's sake. You see as Fenrir, my body sustained too much damage to live a long life as a human. Sasame does not know this, but I have at most five years left to live. When I die, Sasame will need you. You are the only other person who can completely understand him. He will pretend to be strong, yet we both know how shattered he will be inside. I beg of you…please take care of him, help him find love again…especially if I leave him with a child…the baby will need a mother to help them grow strong. I have utmost faith in you Mawata; you are far stronger than I ever was…_

_Arigatou,_

_Takako Narimasu_

The day of her wedding, Takako had slipped this note into her hands, before she was to enter the church with the other bridesmaids. As soon as Mawata had finished reading, her stomach flipped as she saw the woman drift elegantly down the aisle. In the pure, untainted white dress, the woman appeared to be a celestial being; her beauty ethereal. Sasame was just as captivated she noted, peeking out of the corner of her eye. His breathing had halted in awe, his eyes entranced.

Mawata had felt a wave of nausea wash over her as a mantra pulsed through her subconscious. 'He doesn't know…he doesn't know…he doesn't know.'

She felt increasingly ill as the service dragged on. As they took their vows, her head began to feel light; especially hearing them both announce lovingly "Until death do us part." When the priest beamed and pronounced them husband and wife, saying, ""You may kiss the bride." Mawata grabbed Himeno's arm, whom stood her right as the maid of honor, to keep herself from fainting.

"Daijoubu da ka?" She whispered in concern.

"Hai. I just lost my balance." The younger girl mumbled, hastily letting go.

After the ceremony, Mawata had been unable to meet the pair's gaze. Even when Sasame had asked her to dance, she declined. He had seemed hurt, but Takako understood and tactfully changed the subject after giving Mawata a sympathetic smile.

Knowledge proved to be a curse, Mawata could no longer see the newlyweds in the same light knowing this would only be short-lived, no pun intended. Unable to bear this burden, she had gone to her parents' beseeching them to send her to school abroad. They had complied easily, certain she just needed some time to nurse her broken heart, now that the man she loved was married. If only they had known how much more tangled the web truly was.

To her surprise, Goh had followed her working several odd jobs. Although she was surprised, she had taken to seeing him often as her only friend in a foreign place. When she discovered why Goh had been following her and when he asked to her to be his girlfriend, she had eagerly accepted. Transcendent bliss overwhelmed her as she discovered that every time those crimson lips, met her's, every time those tan, muscular arms embraced her, she was able to forget Sasame and Takako…

She had never kept in touch with the couple, eager to put them behind her. Still she often had written to Himeno. The night of her high school graduation, her family arrived in all their glory, including Hayate, her new brother-in-law. It was then she received the news of Takako's pregnancy. Every memory she had worked so hard to push back suddenly engulfed her.

Ever-faithful Goh had been there, cheering louder than everyone when she made her speech as valedictorian. Just being near him gave Mawata strength and later that night she offered herself to him body and soul, praying that his caress would save her from herself. He had been gentle at first, understanding the importance of her innocence needing to be peeled away slowly. Still in the end, the knight of fire had proved to be a very passionate lover indeed. She swore her body and soul had never known such pleasure. Everything between them changed that night as she watched him pant in exhaustion, his head against her chest. As she trailed her fingers through the unruly chestnut hair streaked with crimson, it hit her. She no longer saw Goh as someone to help her forget her past, but as someone she could hand her heart over to, knowing they'd guard it with their life.

Still, now she was lost. Snapping out of her reverie, she gazed down in the casket at the source of so much of her anguish. This woman who had torn her apart in so many ways now lay before her…never to wake again.

"You were right…barely three years…" The college girl murmured.

Oh how she longed to loathe the girl for every painshe had inflicted on her. Yet if it weren't for Takako, she probably would have never learned to open up to others, nor would she have ever met Goh. If it weren't for this woman, her heart would still be surrounded by only solitude. For that, she knew she could never detest her.

Absent-mindedly, she reached down to caress the older girl's ashen cheek, remembering that Takako had only been her age when she married Sasame. Mawata wondered if the girl regretted marrying him, when she knew she was going to die so young. Did she think she could cheat death? Wouldn't Sasame have been less hurt if they hadn't been as close?

Suddenly a priest appeared beside her. "Gomen miss, demo it is time for the ceremony."

Mawata nodded cordially, heading towards where she noticed other mourners shuffling. A flash of flaxen burned, a lone flame in an ocean of black. Suddenly nervous, she darted behind an older couple, before glimpsing back at what had caught her attention. Those light locks did indeed belong to the previous knight of sound.

Sasame stood in the front, clothed in a black suit. His posture stood rigid, the once rosy lips always curled in a shy smile were drawn in a pale tight line. However, to her surprise, his eyes only misted over at most during the entire service. Himeno, Hajime, and Shin were sobbing; their innocent hearts refusing to believe anyone deserved death. Even the normally stoic Hayate and Kei had reluctantly allowed a few tears to be shed. At seventeen, Mannen felt he was too much of a man to cry and hastily brushed the occasional tear away. Mawata felt a familiar warm arm curl around her and she gazed upwards to see Goh, his eyes brimming with tears. She herself felt her vision grow blurry.Upon studying Sasame closer, she still noticed no tears, but his normally light violet eyes had darkened so they almost appeared to be black holes that would suck her in if she ventured too close to him.

As they began shoveling dirt on his love's tomb, Sasame felt his resolve slipping as he bit his lip so hard it drew blood, filling his mouth with salty bile. His fists were balled so tightly, he could swear he was scratching himself. Despite this, he couldn't cry. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He knew there was no shame in crying, particularly when your wife has just died. Still it was as if a spring inside him was wound so tight, it couldn't release itself. All he could do was stand there, chaos swirling around inside him, searching for an outlet.

Suddenly he found himself surrounded with neighbors and friends offering their condolences along with a dish containing food. He thanked them as warmly as he could muster. Still inside he felt too exhausted, too tired to hear how sorry people were or how hard they had worked to make the food they offered him. He wanted to fall asleep to never wake again…but he couldn't that to Kyo. He had a responsibility as a parent to his son.

"Sasame-san?"

He spun around; hoping that voice belonged to the one he had matched it to. His breath hitched as he found himself face to face with the girl's heart he broke years ago. He had not seen her since his wedding.

"Mawata-san?" He asked, not sure whether he was hallucinating now too.

"Hai….ano…you've probably received enough condolences to have you on the verge of screaming…but I want you to know if you ever need me…I'll be there. The time or place doesn't matter; I'll be there... Also I brought you a few other things I'm sure you could use…other than food that is." Mawata stammered, unable to meet his gaze and instead offered him a couple of shopping bags.

He peeked inside to find the basic hygienic products: a top-notch razor, shampoo and conditioner, dishwasher soap, laundry soap, toothpaste, toilet paper, extra strong paper plates, and containers of the richest, yet easiest to prepare baby formula.

"Oh Mawata…"his voice cracked

"There's something else too," Mawata paused, before pulling out a bottle of Pepto-Bismol " Just in case 'The best miso soup in the world' doesn't agree with you." She gave a knowing smile.

"You know me too well. Arigatou…Honestly I think this is more helpful than the seven 'mind-blowing' tempuras." Sasame responded, his voice throaty with emotion. "How have you been Mawata-san? I hear you're dating Goh now."

"Hai…" Mawata mumbled, she felt embarrassed to talk about her budding relationship when his had…well been cut short.

"I'm so happy for you…come here. It's been too long." With that he wrapped his arms around the girl in a tight embrace.

Shocked, the normally composed girlhad no idea what to do, yet embrace him back. Shame branded her subconscious as his warmth surged through her, over stimulating every cell in her body with emotion. Suddenly she felt him tremble against her, as if his grief was consuming him in an uncontrollable conflagration. Still he pulled back, wearing a blank mask as if to say nothing was wrong.

A strong hand grabbed her wrist possessively. "Koneko…I see you found Sasame." Mawata glanced back to see Goh, his voice more gruff than usual.

"Goh…" She warned shaking him off, with an icy glare to match.

Certain there was no threat involving another man and **his** girl, Goh's voice grew lighter and in a manly demonstration of affection, he clapped his arm on his comrade's shoulder. " Gomen Sasame…It must be extremely hard, particularly… because of well you know after all that happened years ago…. Take care of yourself man…if you need anything-"

"Don't hesitate to call." Sasame finished, his mouth curling upwards slightly.

"I guess you've heard that line too much for your liking." Goh released a hearty laugh earning a smile from his company. He then turned towards Mawata. "Koneko, we have to leave now or we'll be late for your lecture in psychology."

Sasame inwardly cringed at the use of the nickname he had always used for Takako and watched as Mawata quickly pulled out a notebook pad, hastily writing her cell number, home phone number, and address.

"Here, for if you need me." She blushed ripping and handing over the paper

"Arigatou." Sasame nodded accepting the sheet, their fingers brushing slightly.

Mawata blushed even more, immediately snatching away her hand. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by her lover who urged her away gently pushing on her lower back.

"Sayonara." He called towards the knight of sound who nodded in response.

As Goh encouraged her away, Mawata glanced back, just in time to see Sasame wave. Everything about him seemed completely fine until you gazed at his eyes. Perhaps the pain they held would not be obvious to most people,but Mawata recognized them easily. After all they were the same soulless eyes that stared back at her in the mirror for the longest time after her father died.

**Rs: Alright technically the family of the deceased would have a sort of a party in a sense where the neighbors came and brought food...well that's how it goes on T.V. I honestly have never had anyone close to me die...so I'm trying the best I can. As for why I didn't do the whole "party" well the chapter was dragging on ...**

**Sasame: No kidding.**

**Rs: Yeah, well I kind of wanted to move on with story. Anyways I'm curious...who do you all prefer Mawata end up with? Sasame or Goh? There will be plenty of GxM and SxM, but who should she end up with? Also how do you think Sasame will grieve based on what we know about him? All reviews are appreciated and I respond them all, but if you reviewed and haven't gotten a response, let me know! ( Plus I tend to drop a spoiler or two to those who review. )**


End file.
